


Last Birthday

by lei534



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 2042年，格蕾丝的三十三岁生日，她实现了一个愿望。
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Last Birthday

2042年的天空是灰色的，如同宣告雷雨将至的晦暗乌云长年遮蔽所有的光。只不过这雨从来不会下，而天也永远都见不着蓝。倒是终结者的飞船偶尔抬头还能见一见，但那也只是徒增心烦罢了。  
“你似乎有心事。”  
格蕾丝正在检查枪支，资源稀缺，连子弹都要精打细算省着用。她听见声音抬起头，看见丹妮正在冲她微笑。  
“你为什么这么觉得？”  
“你保持这个表情一整天了。”丹妮嘴角向下撇，模仿格蕾丝板起面孔的样子：“不高兴三个大字就写在你额头上。”  
“我没有不高兴。”她这么说着，目光却游离到墙壁上去：“我只是没在笑而已。”  
跟随丹妮到现在也过了十来年，队伍里总有人说她天天板着脸，看上去一副要吃人的模样。丹妮曾问过她为什么不爱笑，她回答说不好笑的场合本来就没必要笑。说这话的时候她多少带点赌气的成分，毕竟小时候也是人见人爱的漂亮姑娘，谁会愿意被当成怪物看，但丹妮只是摸着她的脑袋，微笑着说我们小格蕾丝就算天天板着脸也是队伍里最好看的人。  
格蕾丝却不这么觉得，彼时微笑着的丹妮落在她眼眸里，成为比星河还要美丽的存在，她想不出这世上还有比丹妮更美的人。  
丹妮走近了些，一把拿走被格蕾丝翻来覆去检查了不下五遍的冲锋枪。她挑了挑眉，手放在格蕾丝头上一阵乱揉，干练的短发霎时变成一丛杂草。饶是格蕾丝训练有素也架不住这种恶作剧般的袭击，她猛的往后仰：“你在做什么，指挥官？”  
指节毫不留情地敲在格蕾丝脑门上，丹妮皱起眉头：“说了多少次了，叫我丹妮。”  
“抱歉，指挥……丹妮。”  
“我接受你的道歉，现在快点告诉我你到底在为什么事情心烦。”  
格蕾丝揉着脑门，犹豫地看着丹妮。倒不是说有什么难以启齿，只是内心那点情绪如同沙滩上一粒沙子，过于微不足道，与其费心翻找不如干脆无视，细微的疼痛忍忍就过去了。  
丹妮依旧凝视着她，她在无声中败下阵来：“好吧，其实也没有什么，今天是我生日。”  
“对啊，我怎么能把这事忘了。”丹妮恍然大悟地拍了拍额头，在随身包裹里翻找起来：“幸好今天我拿到了这个……”  
她拿出一个包装完好的金属罐头塞进格蕾丝手里。冰冷的感觉在掌心蔓延，格蕾丝扫过面上的标签，是压缩牛肉罐头，食物混合着心意在她手中变得沉甸甸的。  
“祝你生日快乐，格蕾丝。虽然我知道正常情况下应该弄个小蛋糕插上蜡烛之类的，不过特殊时期将就一点吧。”丹妮笑了笑，掉在脸侧的卷发随着她的话语摆动：“至少我还记得生日歌怎么唱，你要听吗？”  
格蕾丝摇了摇头。在随时都会丧命的年代过生日没什么意义，但丹妮坚持给她礼物，哪怕只是一小块压缩饼干。十多年来也不是没有忘记的时候，格蕾丝倒不介意，丹妮能想到她就已经够让她满足了。  
“嘿，我知道这个礼物不怎么样，也不用摆出这么难过的表情吧。”  
这话当然只是玩笑，连饮用水都要按规定配额领取的当下，一个完好的牛肉罐头有多珍贵根本无需多言。丹妮能得到它是因为她是指挥官，但那也是她多次冲锋陷阵，用命挣来的特权。格蕾丝抿了抿嘴唇，眼睛有点红。她微微仰起脸努力盯着天花板看，丹妮见她这样叹了口气，坐到她面前握住她的手，温热的掌心覆盖在格蕾丝的手背上。  
“每年这个时候你看上去都很沮丧，问你也不说。今年可以告诉我吗？”  
格蕾丝沉默了一会儿，回忆在胸腔翻滚，她缓缓开口：“灾难发生的第一天正好也是我的生日。父亲本来打算带我去帝国大厦玩，但半道上遇到飞机坠毁，第二天又开始撤离，最后也没去成。”  
她其实早就学会用冷静的语气讲述自己的过去了，但不知道为什么面对丹妮她还是会颤抖。  
“我只是……我只是很想他。”  
丹妮握着她的手，静静等待格蕾丝心情平复。直到呼吸都归于平静，她才柔声说：“为什么是帝国大厦？”  
“因为那部电影。”  
“哪部？”  
“很老了，大概是讲一只巨大的猩猩和一个金发美女的故事，他们坐在帝国大厦上看日出，小时候我觉得特别浪漫。”  
“有点耳熟……是不是叫金刚？”  
“嗯，好像是叫这个名字。”  
丹妮偏过头像在思考什么的样子，过一会儿突然笑着站起身来：“你知道我们现在离帝国大厦有多近吗？从下水道穿过去只要十五分钟。”  
“但那里不是已经……”  
“变成废墟了？还好吧，塌了一半，看上去还是挺高的。”  
“擅自跑出去很危险。”  
“你不想去看看吗？”  
“不。”格蕾丝加重语气：“我不能拿你的生命冒险，丹妮。”  
“好吧。”丹妮耸了耸肩：“那就当是我想看，我现在命令你跟我一起去。”  
格蕾丝看着丹妮，眼中满是惊愕。丹妮笑了：“怎么了？你忘了我是墨西哥人吗？我这辈子还没见过帝国大厦呢，你作为纽约人至少还有路过的机会。”  
她还想说些什么，但丹妮已经收好包裹一副跃跃欲试的样子，掩藏在温和笑容下是毫无回转余地的坚决，格蕾丝很熟悉这样的表情，只要丹妮开口，她终究是无法拒绝的。  
“天黑之前一定要回来。”  
丹妮歪着脑袋看过来，狡黠在眼眸中闪烁：“我就当你同意了。”

从下水道槽口出来的时候格蕾丝习惯性先一步环视周遭情况，子弹已经上膛，她屏气凝神直到确认没有威胁后才冲躲在暗处的丹妮做手势示意。  
“永远这么谨慎，我的格蕾丝。”  
泛着爱意的称呼令她心跳快了一拍，格蕾丝别过脸去装做无事：“这是士兵必须有的素养。”  
帝国大厦就在眼前，曾经傲然屹立于纽约市的庞大建筑在多翻轰炸后终于支撑不住，如同被人拦腰斩断一般倒塌下来。如今在建筑顶端的已不是观景台而是交错着伸向天空的钢筋，在始终阴沉的天幕下更显荒凉。  
有飞船掠过远方的天空，明明是只能看见一个模糊轮廓的距离，地面的震颤却实打实地传到脚下。碎玻璃伴着砖块从高台滑落，格蕾丝赶忙把丹妮往自己身后拽。  
“没事的。”丹妮安抚地拍了拍，格蕾丝抓着丹妮胳膊的手立刻放开了。  
其实格蕾丝还小的时候他们有很多肢体接触，她记得最牢的是丹妮手把手教她开枪。那时个子还未突飞猛涨的格蕾丝被丹妮从背后整个抱住，丹妮的食指搭在她的手指上，教她如何扣动扳机。腿伸直，小心后坐力，丹妮的声音从她头顶落下来钻进发丝，安全感伴随着丹妮的气息牢牢包裹住她。现在长大了却生疏起来，仿佛有什么不一样了。  
又或许只是格蕾丝自己的心思起了变化。  
丹妮坐在一块凸起的水泥块上，她冲格蕾丝招了招手，于是格蕾丝和她并排坐在一起。灰色的天空看不出太阳到了哪个位置，她们只能在光线变化中感知时间。帝国大厦在视野中摇摇欲坠，丹妮若有所思地看向格蕾丝。今天她没有向以往那样把头发紧紧编在脑后，只是随意扎成一束，碎发散落在耳边，格蕾丝遇上她的目光，想把她的头发勾到耳后，手抬到一半又放下了。  
“我有点记不得了。”丹妮突然开口：“猩猩应该怎么叫来着？呜啊啊啊啊——”  
格蕾丝忍不住笑出声：“我很确定猩猩不是这么叫的。”  
“那你来学一个。”  
“我不会。”  
“别这样，格蕾丝，在我面前你还会不好意思的吗？”  
“我真的不会，好吧。我想可能是这样，额啊啊啊——”  
丹妮也笑起来：“我觉得你比我还差劲。”  
“都说了我不会。”  
“别生气啦。”丹妮一只手搭在格蕾丝的肩膀上，眼睛里跳动着欢快的光点：“今天生日，有没有什么愿望？我会尽量帮你实现的。”  
“你不是已经帮我实现了吗？”  
“这个不算，你看它都塌了。”丹妮指了指面前的建筑物：“说个能实现的吧。”  
“世界和平算吗？”  
格蕾丝用的是调侃的语气，丹妮的表情却严肃起来：“我会带大家走向和平的，我保证。”  
“我知道，我就怕自己等不到那时候。”  
丹妮一拳打在格蕾丝肩头：“对我有点信心好吗！”  
“我不是对你没信心。”格蕾丝好脾气地冲丹妮微笑着，咽下了后半句话，我是对自己没信心。  
风卷着细碎的沙石吹过来，丹妮微微皱起鼻子。她其实有轻微的鼻炎，空气中的颗粒一多就会呼吸不畅，只是这种小毛病在真正的伤病面前不值一提，她从不摆到台面上说，知道的也就格蕾丝一个人而已。格蕾丝看她皱起眉毛吸鼻子的样子，突然希望时间能走得慢一些。  
“其实……我也没有什么特别的心愿。”她慢吞吞地说：“能一直像现在这样就很好了。”  
现在这样究竟是怎样呢，格蕾丝也不甚明了，但想要站在丹妮身边，想要一直保护她的心却是真实的，伴随着每一次呼吸跳动。她想丹妮一定是懂的，否则此刻的眼神就不会如此炽热，涵盖所有她能想到的情绪。于是格蕾丝伸出手来做了她一直想做的事，她轻柔的将丹妮被风吹乱的发丝勾到耳后，冲丹妮微微一笑。  
她其实还想吻她的，但这个心愿或许还是留到庆祝和平的那一刻吧。  
“留在我身边，格蕾丝。”  
丹妮用的是肯定句而非疑问句，所以格蕾丝自然地应承下来，像是在接收一个命令：“我会一直保护你。”  
她想答应，但她不敢答应。就在上周她的战友肖恩被终结者用利刃捅了个对穿，她连多看一眼都来不及就冲进基地。三天前杰克在战斗中被削掉一只胳膊，断掉的手臂在空中划出一道抛物线落在格蕾丝脚边，他端着枪甚至想不到要喊痛，她当然也没空关心。  
死是太过简单的事，她所能做的只是用自己的生命去保护丹妮，不是因为她是指挥官，而是因为她是丹妮。

今天是2042年7月19日，格蕾丝的三十三岁生日。天空一如既往地阴沉灰暗，永远都放不了晴。天幕下是她和丹妮一同站在倒塌的帝国大厦前相对而视的身影。此时距离她成为改造人还有42天，距离她时空穿梭到2019年还有83天。  
她说，我会保护你。


End file.
